Crumbster
DuracityXYZ (formerly known as Crumbster) is probably one of the most vulgar (and hilarious) person on VRChat, usually with a quip to say in response to anything. Lore Biography & History... as Crumbster Crumbster started out as the bad cop of V.R.P.D., using his intense insults and threats to get people to tell the truth, but ever since then, he started to drift from the V.R.P.D and has begun to hang out with lawbreakers they sought to catch. Engagement with Oathmeal? Somehow, Oathmeal of all people found common grounds with Duracity and the two hit it off, and Crumbster somehow got engaged with to Neko. A third member was added to the engagement, the adorable kitsune, Shimakaze. Soon, Kohrean was added, and then LilBagel As such, a common way to put the marriage is "The Cat and the Fox got into the Hen House." (This is all RP by the way) Leaving the Harem Sadly, due to real life, Crumbster had to leave his position as the true Harem King of VRChat, leaving Oathmeal, Kohrean, Shimakaze and Mysterious to do their own thing. Leaving Crumbster, sadly, has been absent from VRChat, as real life matters are more important. He has since moved out of his family's home and has struck it out on his own. The staff of the wiki, (even ex-staff) wish him the BEST of luck on this journey. Quotes This is the quotes section. I suppose it will take up 89% of the page. * "LISTEN, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I PISS METEORS!" * "I EAT LAPTOPS!" * "I LIKE TO EAT WIENER FOR SUSTENANCE, I LIKE TO PUT IT IN MY MOUTH, AND IT GOES INTO MY TUMMY, AND MAKE GOOD GOOD, BUT IF IT IS WIENER AS IN WIENER ON MALE... That's Gay." * "Listen, I love Oathmeal to death." * "Yo my little brother decided to turn into Macho Man and snapped into my slim jim." * "I'm gonna paint my pee pee yellow so when I whip it out people scream ''YO GABBA GABBA''." * "I love you, Biiitch. I ain't never gonna stop loving you.....Biiiiiitch." * "I'm going to sneak into the gorilla enclosure at night, wait for the gorillas to sleep, throw a fire cracker down, and the first one to wake up, I'mma f*ck it." Trivia *His 'Jacket' model is scuffed due to the recent patches and updates from VRChat, as such, he was for a brief time a vulgar little loli that just goes ham on people. **He has since returned to his 'Jacket' avatar. *Duracity claims that he'll ditch VRChat to join the WWE. *He threatened to eat someone's ass if they stole his Cheetos. *Due to leaving his mic on while receiving a phone call, Duracity became one of the most recorded people in VRChat, as his colorful language and sense of humor reached dozens in a matter of minutes. *If there was a quote section, it'd probably take up 89 percent of the page. *Duracity was seen as the Kenny Blakenchip/Jerry Lawler/Jessie Ventura to Oathmeal's Vic Romano/ Jim Ross/ Gorilla Monsoon, during Oath's stream series Chicken and Kitten streams ''where they were shipped by the chat. The ship culminated into a marriage of the two (for the meme). *He's sick of all those dumpster babies touching his face. *He threatened to suplex someone's house on account that he was out of ''Tru Moo ''chocolate milk. *Zero Guilt attempted to hook Oathmeal up with Chipz, just to see Chipz and Duracity throw down. *Duracity is listed in documents of the Anti-Lewd Army as the army's lead adviser. *While drunk, Duracity went on a ten-minute rant about how much he deeply cares for Oathmeal. Oathmeal returned these feelings, agreeing that she loved him for the fact he makes her laugh. *Turns out, his iced tea is stronger then his desk. *Turns out Duracity wears the mask to hide his imploded face. *''Duracity has stated in his most recent stream from Dec 14, 2018 that he will be distancing himself from the Crumbster character and will no longer doing VRChat streams. *During New Years night, Duracity got drunk, screamed "WHAT THE FUCK", and just passed out, snoring for a good four minutes, before screaming "AW SHIT" and then vanished for a while. He later returned after stealing his own couch. *He so far, has the biggest harem in VRChat. And does his damndest to keep the harem happy. *He has since changed his name back to Crumbster. *Before his sudden quitting of VRChat, Crumbster revealed that under his mask was an anime face. With red hair. It was joked that he was Kirbynite's, Zentreya's, and the rest of the red haired family's actual father. *Crumbster will be missed, but Oathmeal has enough footage of him that she plans to do a 'tribute' of sorts to him, with a video focusing on 'the best of Crumbster'. *Despite quitting, Crumbster made a special acception to appear on Oathmeal's birthday. *He and Oathmeal are still good friends. Links *Twitch *Twitter Gallery Crumbster.jpg|Crumbster at Club Rogue Crumbster Negan.jpg Crumbster2.png|Recent avatar as of June 2nd VRChat_1920x1080_2018-06-29_23-21-08.975.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-01_01-33-06.788.png Crumbster sans mask.png|Crumbster when his face healed. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Beastkin